


The Cake Series

by capncosmo



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Christmas, Community: 04_seasons, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, F/M, Future Fic, Hanami, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 cakes over 4 seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at Task 43 and progresses forward from there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoru savors the moment and talks to Sakura. Also, Masumi gets no strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up directly after 43, although please ignore they already ate the cake. I wrote it this way before rewatching the episode, and I like it this way best.

They were all laughing when they returned to the SGS museum, even Sakura. Rosy cheeks both from the exertion of chasing Satoru and the snow made the Boukenger look even merrier, and the sparkle in their eyes didn’t disappear even as they plopped onto the couch and the stools and tried to calm down.

Natsuki had positioned herself directly in front of the Christmas Cake and was looking from it to her coworkers with pleading in her eyes. “Can we have cake now?”

Satoru smiled, and Natsuki jumped out of her seat with joy. Sakura began cutting it and putting it on plates while the others hovered around.

Natsuki was studying her movements with childish glee, until she noticed something. “Ah! There’s a strawberry missing!” It lasted only a second, though, before she whirled on Masumi. “Masumi! You ate it, didn’t you?”

Masumi fumbled for an excuse before Souta handed him a strawberry-less piece with a smile. He frowned, but didn’t complain, and the Boukenger began to sit as the cake was passed out.

Sakura handed a piece to Satoru before taking one herself and exchanging her serving knife for a fork. The two of them still stood next to the table while the others had begun a raucous conversation of their own, complete with Souta’s mischievous smile and Masumi’s dismayed face as he was teased.

“Isn’t it a little small?” Satoru said, eyes alight with private amusement.

“I can cut you a larger one.” Sakura began, but Satoru shook his head.

“I meant yours.” He knew she would have been much happier with a piece twice the size of the one she had cut, but was denying herself in some misguided attempt to keep her dignity or something like that.

She began to frown like she always did when he mentioned her secret love of sweets. She appreciated he hadn’t told the others yet, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with him teasing her. “Cake has large amounts of sugar and fat and it’s very bad for you.”

He shook his head. “It’s Christmas, Sakura,” he said, as if that should somehow be enough.

A comfortable silence settled between them, and Satoru’s eyes wandered towards the others as Eiji loudly declared the cake would be better with cucumbers. He smiled a small, private smile as he looked at them. “We have a good team,” he remarked to Sakura without his eyes leaving the other four.

“We do,” she agreed. A moment later she added, “It’s been a good year.”

Satoru briefly reflected back on their adventures this past year. They really had come a long way from the six very different people they’d been at the start of all this and formed a more cohesive team than they could have imagined. He briefly considered a light-hearted “I told you so,” but that would ruin the moment, and he really wanted it to last. The soft glow of their tree, the sweetness of the cake and the laughter, the strength of their bonds: all of it made for a perfect end to the year, and he intended to savor it while he could.

Surprisingly, it was Sakura who broke the silence. “I wonder if we’ll all be here like this again next year.” Her voice changed from its wistful tone as she continued, “This is much better than any date with that Santa would be.”

Satoru was surprised at her unwillingness to let the events of the day go. He knew he had plainly dodged her questions before, but that didn’t obligate him to say…whatever it was she wanted him to say. “It’s not like you to be jealous, Sakura.”

Her cheeks, which had been approaching their normal coloring, became scarlet again. “I’m not jealous!” she declared in exactly the right tone to tell him she was. “But what do we really know about that Santa, anyway? She had a very dangerous Precious, and she just gave it to a child, and—”

“Sakura,” Satoru interrupted as he tried desperately to keep the amusement out of his voice. “The reason she gave the Golem to that boy was because she’s even ditzier than Natsuki. There’s no way someone like her could have done that except without thinking about it first.” Humor crept back into his voice as he added, “Besides, even if she is evil, she’s cute.”

He almost thought he had said something wrong as a flicker of something like hurt ran across Sakura’s features before she summoned the indignation he expected. “Kaze no Shizuka is cute, but I don’t see you planning a date with her!”

Satoru put on an easy smile. “That’s because I wouldn’t want to get in Souta’s way,” he joked, but his thoughts didn’t match his tone. New Year’s Resolution: watch Sakura more closely. He had figure out just what that expression had been, and he never shirked an adventure.


	2. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoru has a top secret mission, and he's determined to see it through to perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohanami! I knew I didn't do that paper for nothing!
> 
> Spoilers: Vague mentions of Tasks 8-9, 26, Precious Album 1

She really had no idea, and Satoru couldn’t be happier.

The six of them had decided to go flower viewing this year, and Satoru had spotted his chance; it was the perfect opportunity to celebrate Sakura’s birthday. Last year they had been tracking down the treasure of Atlantis, and he felt vaguely guilty he had given her worry instead of a real present.

A lot of planning had gone into the day’s picnic, especially as far as keeping it a secret from Sakura was concerned.

*****

Satoru planted his hands on the table as Masumi, Natsuki, Souta, and Eiji searched his face for some hint as to what they were doing there.

“Where’s Sakura-neesan?” Masumi asked, looking around.

“She’s not here, because this is a top-secret mission.” Eyebrows went up and brows knit before Satoru continued, still looking intense. “We’re going to surprise Sakura for her birthday. The day we go cherry blossom viewing is the perfect opportunity. Suggestions?”

“A cake!” Natsuki exclaimed, face lighting up. A day with cake was a good day in Natsuki’s book. A few more ideas were introduced, and they split up the duties between them.

“It’s not going to be any good if she’s all uptight about it,” Eiji put in. Souta and Natsuki started spitting out suggestions, and Eiji was soon involved, making the conversation get dangerously loud with their overlapping voices.

“We could get her drunk.” The previous chatter stopped as everyone turned to stare at Masumi. After a few moments he shrugged as if to dismiss the topic, but Souta continued.

“She is old enough, and lots of people drink while there. Not to mention, she did used to be in the military…” He looked up from his musings to find all eyes trained on him. “Not that I think we should get her drunk,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“There’s a lot to be done,” Satoru said, calling them all back to focus on the task at hand. “Attack.”

*****

Now, as they strolled under the beautiful cherry trees, Satoru was torn between wanting to relax and feeling a gleeful excitement in the pit of his stomach. The park was very crowded, as had been expected, but Eiji had left early in the morning to save them a good spot. He waved them over, cucumber in hand, and he was looking positively peppy.

Satoru knew this outing had been a good idea. Natsuki skipped towards the blanket Eiji has laid out, and the two of them promptly began commenting cheerfully on the beauty of the trees. Even Masumi didn’t look like he’d just swallowed a hedgehog.

They settled on the blanket, the picnic basket as far from Sakura as possible. She had almost found them out, but they weren’t a team of professionals for nothing.

*****

Masumi had been *trying* to have a conversation with Souta, but a frantic poking of his arm caused him to turn around ill-tempered.

Natsuki squeaked, “Masumi!” and pointed to Sakura, who was walking towards their picnic basket. Their highly classified picnic basket. The irritation dropped off his face as the three of them tried to think fast.

“Let’s go, everyone,” Sakura announced, picking up the large basket. “This is heavy,” she said more to herself, “I wonder what’s in—” Her hand moved to lift the cover.

“NO!” the three exclaimed, rushing to Sakura’s side of the room.

“You shouldn’t have to carry anything,” Souta said, taking the basket from her.

“It’s really heavy, so you should let Souta do it,” Masumi added quickly. He and Natsuki took either side of her and nudged her along, leaving a relieved Souta to bring up the rear.

As Satoru attached himself to the end from where he had been holding his breath, he whispered to Souta, “Good job.”

*****

The next few hours passed pleasantly, and twilight was approaching by the time Satoru discreetly gave the signal. He cleared his throat, drawing Sakura’s attention away from the highly colorful, fruit-covered cake Souta was easing out of the basket.

“Tonight we have something of a special mission,” he began, and Sakura looked a little confused. It was all Satoru could do not to smirk. “We’re after a very special Precious, one I have to say I’d be more than glad to go after everyday: everyone’s smiling faces.”

Sakura looked confused for a moment as the others burst out in brilliant smiles, but she put it together when Natsuki gave her a peace sign. She her face turned into shocked indignation, but Souta appeared with the cake before she could get any words out.

“Happy Birthday, Sakura.”

*****

It was silent in the Salon, and Satoru expected to be the last person to leave. Of course, he wasn’t actually that surprised to find Sakura still in front of her trusty computer. “What are you working on?” he asked, coming up to stand just behind her.

“Just a few things for Makino-sensei,” she said without turning around.

“Why don’t you do them in the morning?” he ventured, doubtful he’d succeed. “You worked late the last two nights, and this has been a trying mission for you especially.”

“I’m almost finished,” she said, and something in her voice made him believe she didn’t want to talk to him. He turned to go, but stopped. “Sakura, when’s your birthday?”

“It was in April,” she said as if that made it not matter. When he didn’t move, she added, “April 9th.”

Satoru searched his brain, trying to remember what they’d been doing that day. Then it came back to him. He had been with Ragi, trying to save Atlantis. And worrying Sakura sick. He began to feel a little sick himself, especially after almost losing her to the power of the glass slipper and the Prince’s world. He wished her goodnight and internally promised to make her next birthday perfect.

*****

Satoru and Sakura hung back as they returned to the SGS museum, taking their time under the trees while their teammates sung loudly ahead of them.

“Thank you,” Sakura said quietly, and before he could protest, she added, “Natsuki told me you were behind it.”

He shrugged. “After last year, it was the least I could do.” He looked down at her and added, “I want you to be happy, Sakura.”

Their eyes met, and something changed. All the subtle clues they had been ignoring seemed to click into place, and it was as if the world had suddenly been brought into focus.

The moment seemed elastic, stretching to infinity and snapping back when Eiji laughed particularly loudly in front of them. All at once, Sakura’s eyes were firmly fixed forward, but Satoru still knew an opportunity when he saw one.

“I heard about a new restaurant that apparently serves great parfaits. Do you want to go sometime?”

At first she seemed a littler thrown off, but she turned and her face lit up into that smile she had. Satoru knew right then why smiles were her Precious; they might become his, too.


	3. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a quite a day to relate to her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of an experiment, my first try at writing first person for Sakura, and I'm not sure I got her quite right. *shrug* I never promised you this series would be awesome.

6 July, 2007

Today was another one of those days I’m glad I keep a diary. I’m so excited right now, but I can’t tell anyone about it, and, well, let’s just say I had maybe the best date ever tonight. I’d better start at the beginning.

I managed to get the afternoon off, and I spent it getting ready. I knew enough to guess something special would be happening tonight, even if we were supposedly only going down to a restaurant by the shore. I decided on a pink sundress, even though even now I wonder if the purple one wouldn’t have been better. I put my hair up in a twist because of the heat, and also because I had the time. It didn’t take nearly as long as I thought to get ready, and I was waiting to meet him twenty minutes early. It wasn’t because I was nervous, though. It was because I was bored.

I have to tell you, though, Satoru looked… spectacular. It was just a white linen shirt and black slacks but, for some reason it was hard to breathe when I saw him coming. He complimented my dress, but I think maybe the blue one would have been prettier. I lied when he asked if I’d been waiting long, but I don’t feel too bad about it. I was planning on using those last ten minutes to, well, I don’t know. Do something. He was earlier than I expected him.

The restaurant was amazing, bustling under the lanterns and creating such an image. We got seated on the patio right away, which was good because Satoru was teasing me while we waited for a table. I think he saw me gaping at the lights.

Over dinner we talked about all sorts of things, so many I can’t even remember them all. That’s one of the things I’ve always loved about him, the fact he’s so open. It also hasn’t hurt when he gets people’s life stories out of them on missions. I almost wish I knew how he inspired such trust, but I wouldn’t want to lose the magic of it. I’ll admit, another part of the reason I wasn’t focused on dinner was because my nerves were buzzing. Tension hung in the air between us, but it made more excited than upset.

Desert was amazing, and not just because I like sweets. They served an ice cream cake that was just the right thing to counter the heavy, humid evening. It also tasted good, which is enough for me. I thought at first he might make fun of me, but the sparkle in his eyes was clearly joy and not mischief. That was an amazing moment, too, which is probably why I remember everything so vividly.

After dinner we walked along the shore, shoes in hand as we waded in the ocean. There was a lot of laughter, but I’m glad to say we refrained from having a water fight. We had the beach all to ourselves, too, which was completely wonderful.

I’ll never forget the conversation we had. He reminded me how long we’ve known each other (That year and a half has flown by!) and asked if I’d made any headway on finding my Precious. I thought carefully and replied I thought so. And then he said, “I was just asking because I’ve found mine: you. I want to spend my life with you, Sakura. Let’s get married.” I knew it was coming, but I was speechless nonetheless. I knew how I wanted to answer, but the way he did it just left me… speechless.

I think I made him a little nervous as he waited for my response, and I finally forced myself to get out a ‘yes’.

I’M GETTING MARRIED!

I think today was the best day of my life. But, then, there’s always tomorrow, and the day after that.


	4. Wedding Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going by much too fast, and Sakura was struggling to hold on to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchikake is an over-kimono thing brides put on for the reception in a trad. Japanese wedding. Furisode are kimono with long sleeves, the sign of an unmarried young woman. And I've never been to a Japanese wedding reception, so please bear with me ^^
> 
> The sentiment expressed in this is that of my parents, that their wedding was kind of like a blur.

It was all moving too fast, it was going to be over too quickly. Sakura tried to calm herself down as she pulled on the spectacular uchikake she was going to wear for the reception. Her parents hadn’t originally approved of the match, and Sakura suspected they still didn’t, but they had insisted on arranging their daughter’s wedding. Sakura actually hadn’t had much say in the way things were being run, but everyone she and Satoru had wanted to come was invited, and she did appreciate the fact her mother had taken a lot of stress off her shoulders by planning everything. She didn’t mind the traditional Shinto ceremony, and neither had Satoru, leaving the couple free to have some time for each other during their engagement instead of killing themselves planning a wedding and preserving the peace of the Earth.

Natsuki was simultaneously helping her into the heavy sleeves and babbling away; Sakura felt a little comfort as she focused on her friend’s words and not the fact that her wedding day was already half over. Natsuki looked beautiful herself in a furisode patterned with autumn leaves perfectly appropriate for her friend’s October wedding. The thought suddenly struck Sakura that this would be the last time she wore a long sleeved kimono, and she decided that while her wedding was completely amazing, she wasn’t thinking clearly anymore.

“Sakura-san, you look wonderful,” Natsuki said as she looked over her friend’s shoulder into the full length mirror Sakura was using to try and memorize everything about the day. “C’mon, let’s go to the reception!”

She had actually been dressing in the hotel her parents had reserved, and so Natsuki didn’t have to drag her far before they entered the ballroom where Satoru and the guests were waiting. He was right by the door, apparently waiting for her, and he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. She felt very exposed in the middle of the all those people, and Natsuki was right there, and— “You look beautiful,” he said, causing her to blush even harder. He began to lead her over to a long table where her parents were sitting, and it gave her an opportunity to glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, Natsuki had a wide grin on her face as she looked on, but Sakura couldn’t bring herself to be even a little angry.

“Don’t you feel things are going by so fast?” Sakura asked her new husband as they sat in the seats reserved for them. “I mean, I remember dreaming of being a bride as a little girl, complete to the color of the napkins. And now I feel like today is slipping away so fast, how am I supposed to remember any of it?”

Satoru smiled, this time one his smiles that wondered why she was so silly sometimes. “Of course you’ll remember it, Sakura. You’ll remember that everything was beautiful, especially you, and that you were blissfully happy, that we made it here because we love each other. Sakura nodded and smiled the biggest smile he had even seen, one so full of love it was almost blinding to look at.

“Not to mention,” he added, “I’m sure you’ll remember the wedding cake.” His eyes sparkled, and almost Sakura couldn’t believe he was bringing up her not-so-secret love of sweets now, until she realized the common thread in all their important days together.

It was strange how cake showed up at the most pivotal points in their lives, but Sakura was glad not to question. It was just an excuse to eat more, and she could certainly stand by that.


End file.
